


Doubt

by phanficsandklainebows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, It's midnight and I'm tired, Lily Lester, M/M, Might write a series, Phan - Freeform, Technically it's Dan Lester, This is crap..., What Did I Just Write, dan is sad, one swear word, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanficsandklainebows/pseuds/phanficsandklainebows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is scared he's not going to make a good father... Phil comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Dan and Phil Lester were sitting in the living room of their new apartment, watching Insidious (and if Dan was hiding behind a cushion, well he wouldn't admit it...), when Phil's phone rang. It was an unknown number. He picked up the remote, paused the film, and answered.  
"Hello, Mr Lester?" The voice from the other end of the line spoke.  
"That's me." He clarified. "Who's this?" Dan looked at Phil with a questioning look, and frowned when Phil's eyes went wide.  
"Yeah... No that's fine." Phil said. "Of course, thank you so much!" He hung up, and looked at Dan.  
"We can bring her home tomorrow." He said softly, smiling happily at Dan. They'd been going through a huge long process of adopting a little girl- Lily- and knew that finally, after months of preparation and visiting the two year old, it would be any day now. The spare room had been painted and furnished, the apartment had been made toddler proof, and they were completely ready and had enough nappies to last at least a year, but Dan still didn't feel prepared enough. They watched the rest of the film, made dinner together and went to bed feeling happy and excited, Phil falling asleep instantly, but Dan still felt almost as if he wasn't ready to be a father just yet. He sat up, turned on the small bedside light and looked at his sleeping Husband on the bed next to him. It wasn't that he didn't want a child, he'd never wanted anything more, and he was great with kids, but there was still something bugging him at the back of his head, telling himself that he would be a terrible father. What if Lily choked on a grape and he couldn't help her?! What if he dropped her?! Panic over took Dan, and he grabbed his laptop, falling into the Wikipedia vortex. He read stories about children who developed learning disabilities because of the habits of their parents, and the statistics of over half a million visits of under fives to A&E in England alone every year. What if he lost her at the zoo or something?! The idea of anything happening to Lily destroyed him. He'd only met her 15 times or something, but the love he felt for her was unlike any other he'd felt before. Before long, there were tears streaming down his face and his mind had gone into an endless spiral of panic. After a slightly louder sob of 'fuuuuuuuck...", Phil woke up.  
"Bear?" He asked softly. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, sitting up instantly and cupping Dan's face in his hand. "Dan what's wrong?" He asked again. Looking to the side and seeing the laptop open. He picked it up, squinting to read what was on the screen. He closed the laptop and turned back to Dan, understanding. He took Dan's hands in his. "Dan look at me." He said softly. Dan looked up, eyes red and face blotchy.  
"You are going to be the most amazing father any child has ever had, Lily already loves you to pieces, and we're going to do it all together, ok?" Dan smiled and nodded.  
"Okay." He whispered back softly, his voice slightly croaky. "I love you." He added, and leaned forward, kissing Phil softly. Phil giggled and pulled back. "Ew!" He exclaimed. "I mean I love you too, but not enough to have your snot in my mouth!" Dan laughed gently. "Dork." He said affectionately. Phil rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep baby. Tomorrow will be fine." He smiled softly, leaning over Dan and turning off the light. "I love you." Phil said as he wrapped his arms around Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make this a short series? Idk. Should I? Also, there are probably mistakes in this's feel free to point them out and I'll correct them!


End file.
